


As Above, So Below

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bioluminescence, Bodysnatchers nonsense, Cloaca, Complete, Creampie, Dark!Mermay, Darkfic, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Kind of Scary, Mating Rituals, Monsterfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spelunking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Two Shot, i guess there’s SOME plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey goes on a spelunking trip in North Carolina with her friends. She quickly gets lost and is stalked by a strange inhuman creature.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201513
Comments: 141
Kudos: 584
Collections: Of Tails and Tentacles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkLadyReylo (Scotian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/gifts), [Neuvoreylogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuvoreylogirl/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Что сверху, то и снизу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278911) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> too lazy to think of a more clever title
> 
> This is a prompt from my friend DarkLadyReylo and i am also gifting the two biggest tentacle stans i know 😂😂

“Didn’t you guys watch that movie that details exactly _why_ this is a bad idea?”

A chorus of groans and ‘don’t be a buzzkill, Rose’ floats through the clearing where Rey is currently gearing up for an afternoon of spelunking. Silly name aside, it’s supposed to be a lot of fun, and North Carolina is rife with caves to explore.

Rose is sitting on a mossy rock with her arms crossed, staunchly refusing to join them. Hux and Poe were born ready and the prior keeps trying to tempt her to come with: _It’ll be so much fun! Nothing will happen._ Something _could_ happen but the odds of that are slim to nil with their new hiking boots and packs full of food and water and other supplies.

Rey tightens her three buns. “Have you ever seen _Final Destination_? That should make you scared to walk out of your house.”

“There are always evil creatures in caves,” Rose insists. She rolls her eyes and wiggles her walkie-talkie. “But I’ll be here if you need me to call the cops or FBI or whatever.”

They laugh, and Hux kisses Rose on the cheek. She watches them descend the ridge toward the mouth of a deep, dark cave Rey read about on Reddit, and Rey pauses near the entrance, hesitant. Her walkie-talkie is attached to her hip next to her cell phone, but that won’t work soon enough.

It should be fun. They just have to stick together.

The mouth of the cave yawns open to a steep incline littered with enormous boulders, all covered in moss and water. The ceiling drips steadily but it isn’t bothering Hux or Poe, who are quickly making their way down the rocks, chatting and laughing as they go. Looks slippery. Dangerous. Light fades quick and Rey can’t see much beyond the first fifty feet.

“Come on!”

Poe is standing at the bottom of the rocks motioning for her to hurry up. Ugh. He’s going to be so annoying, like he always is.

Rey takes a deep breath before she starts down. It’s as slippery as she thought, and even her new hiking boots slide on the moss and water sitting still in the rock’s cracks—but it should be fun. She did a lot of research and Reddit said this was a great out-of-the-way cave great for newbies.

Poe and Hux’s voices start fading as she gradually climbs into the darkness. The temperature drops, raising goosebumps on her arms. Brr. There shouldn’t be any water to swim through in this cave, which is good. That might make her claustrophobic.

She turns when she’s on the ground, squinting up at the mouth of the cave and wiping off her hands, proud of the descent. Made it in one piece—that’s good. Now they just need to stick together…

“Guys?” Rey looks over her shoulder and groans at the flashlight disappearing further into the cave. “Hey—wait for me! We’re supposed to stay together!”

They’ve been over it a hundred times by now, planning for the accidents that might happen over lunch between shifts at Midas. Poe came over from his fancy corporate insurance job Hux got for him a couple months ago and they’d sit in the break room to plan for all the possible disasters.

Hux turns from maybe fifty feet away and waves. He bought most of their equipment. Rose insisted.

“Come on!” he calls.

“You didn’t even wait!” Rey snaps. “Wait a second!”

Poe whistles and they laugh together. Ugh. Maybe Rose was right to wait up on the surface.

She picks her way over some more boulders and looks back at the mouth of the cave one more time. Light filters down and glitters on the rocks, kind of ethereal and pretty. Maybe they’ll find something cool deep in the cave. Maybe.

But as Rey advances the other two seem to move off faster and faster. Her radio crackles to life as she comes upon another steep descent into a darker part of the cave. Poe’s flashlight glows like a distant star.

It’s getting dim enough that Rey turns on her own flashlight. She answers the radio as it skims the wet boulders leading down to another plateau.

“Rey?”

Rey presses the button of the side. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“I keep hearing your voice. Everything okay?”

“The other two are going way faster than me,” she huffs.

“They said they’re not very far in.”

She squints, raising her flashlight to shine into the depths of the cave.

“I don’t see them.”

“Huh. Maybe they’re up ahead further.”

Rey agrees and clips her walkie talkie to her hip again. She finds her gloves in her pack before she gets started climbing down the next cluster of boulders. Must be a trick of the light. They’re definitely nowhere near her.

Her flashlight travels along a craggy wall to a thin trickle of water from the ceiling. Her walkie talkie crackles but Rose’s voice is garbled. It’s getting cooler now and her fingers ache from clinging to the rocks, but she doesn’t see another drop off. Where could they be?

“Hux?” Rey calls. Hesitates. “Poe? Where are you guys?”

She takes a couple more hesitant steps, and the floor gives out.

Rey only manages a sharp gasp as she plunges through. It’s too fast to try catching herself and she takes a quick, violent drop into a deep body of water.

It’s freezing—so cold she locks up, breathing out a cloud of bubbles in the dark water. Terrified, Rey paws at the slimy rocks around her, kicking her feet and clawing for the surface. So cold—so cold—

She gasps as she breaks the surface, blinking hard and striking out for the shore. It’s pitch black, scary and dark and cold, and her pack almost drags her back into the pool. Teeth chattering, Rey grabs a rock a little further in and hauls herself out.

Her heart is pounding and she coughs and splutters but she’s alive. Somehow. She manages to shrug off her heavy pack and rolls on her back, shuddering miserably, resisting the urge to curl up into a ball and stop moving. It’s pitch black. Can’t see anything—and her hands are scratched up from grabbing at the rocks. There’s a first aid kit in her pack but—

Light flickers from the depths of the cave.

Rey squints at the blue glow faintly flickering in the darkness, distracted by it. She swallows and groans as she forces herself up on all fours, rubbing her eyes, and sees it again: a faint, but persistent flicker.

“Hello?” she calls. “Poe? Hux?”

There’s no response. The blue light bounces and begins to fade, so Rey scrambles to her feet to chase it. She can come back for her pack. It’s too waterlogged and heavy to carry, anyway.

Her skin prickles as she climbs over slippery rocks lodged in a shallow creek. The temperature is dropping, and her fingers look pale as she hits the side of her flashlight until the light comes to life again. She tries her walkie talkie as she carries on toward the blue light but nothing comes out of it.

This is bad. Rey turns in a circle, flashlight illuminating huge stalactites and stalagmites riddled with sparkling crystals. Is this deep in the cave? Is she going to die down here?

“Guys?” she rasps. Her hand shakes. “Guys, can you hear me?”

It’s quiet and still. Cold.

Tears well up, but Rey carries on toward the blue light, unsure of what else to do. Maybe she should wait near her pack and keep screaming for help. Maybe she’ll freeze to death if she doesn’t keep moving.

Her flashlight blinks. Panicked, Rey shakes it violently, because if it dies then she’s really lost. But the light keeps fluttering in and out and does just that—plunging her into utter darkness again.

“No, no.” Rey shakes her head and hits the bottom of her flashlight. “Come on, come _on_ —”

As she turns in a circle, she bumps into something. She spins around and suddenly…

Light.

All around her are glowing crystals and algae, bright green and blue and red. She rubs her eyes and blinks hard to let them adjust, but it’s all still there, glittering from the walls all the way up along the ceiling. Her flashlight must’ve been hiding it.

Rey wanders along, gawking at the beautiful colors casting a glow on her skin. The further she walks the higher the temperature gets, air shifting from thin and cold to humid and thick. Maybe she’s heading towards the exit. Caves are supposed to get colder the deeper you go, so—

Something splashes and Rey stops dead.

Nothing big enough to make a splash should be this deep in a cave. Her heart races and she doesn’t dare move a muscle, settling for straining her eyes to look in the direction of the splash. If it’s near the entrance… maybe a squirrel or something wandered in looking for food. Coyote.

She swallows and waits a minute before she resumes walking, and promptly stops at another splash, this one closer than before. It’s fine. It’s nothing.

“Guys?” Her voice is weak and obviously nervous. She squeezes her eyes shut, afraid of what she might see. “This isn’t funny, guys. I’m—”

A gentle whistle cuts her off. It lilts into a coo like a pigeon, echoing off the cave walls, and Rey stumbles back a step. Her hand smears some green algae in her cuts and she hisses, clutching her wrist. Ow, ow.

Another splash. Her head snaps up and she twists in a circle, wiping off the algae on her wet shirt. Nothing that big lives deep in caves. It has to be an animal that accidentally… accidentally…

Her gaze falls upon an odd protrusion in the far wall, hanging near some red crystals that cast an eerie glow in the dark corner of the cave. Rey squints, jumping at another gentle coo, and her heart leaps in her throat as the protrusion _moves_. Lights shift, and two electric yellow eyes blink at her.

She can’t even scream. Stunned, she can only watch as the thing seems to melt away from the wall, translucent and flowing like water. Its eyes blink and tilt like it’s cocking its head and the odd transparent effect gradually disappears from the feet all the way up to the top of its head as it takes on the form of a human man.

The skin runs through with colorful strips of light that glow like the algae on the walls. It’s naked, a tall man with short black hair and a long, pale face, and as Rey watches, four black tentacles gently emerge from behind its back.

She stares, speechless. The thing chirps and rapidly clicks like a dolphin, head tilting, and it hunches slightly as it creeps toward her.

“No!” Rey snaps, jerking back. “Get away!”

It recoils, making all kinds of distressed high-pitched sounds. The eyes glow yellow, smaller than they were before; almost human. But this is not human.

She throws her flashlight at its head. It ducks, hissing, and the veins of light across its skin flash red.

“Get away from me!” Rey shouts. “I’m warning you!”

But it keeps coming, slow and curious, meandering and hunching like a wild animal. If she runs back then she’s heading straight into darkness and nothing but if she makes a break for it around the cave monster, it could catch her, and it might _eat_ her.

It’s her only chance of survival.

Rey bolts around the thing along the wall, running straight into the humid depths of the algae and crystals. The thing chirps but as far as she can tell it doesn’t chase her and she manages to run quite far before she has to catch her breath.

Her pulse flutters and she looks over her shoulder, breathing hard. Maybe it was scared, too.

Then something wet prods her cheek.

She whips around to slap it away and finds the creature is back, poking her with a tentacle. It clicks and coos angrily, recoiling again, clutching the slapped tentacle like she burned it. Rey clenches her fists and glares at the thing, terrified and furious.

“Don’t touch me! Go away!”

Water drips to the rocky floor, the only sound save for the cave monster cooing. Suckers gently expand along the length of the tentacle it’s holding and sink back within, like a cat stretching its claws. It can’t be human—but it looks human, from head to toe. Maybe it can shapeshift. Maybe Rey isn’t the first human it’s ever met.

Her hand tingles, and she risks glancing down at it. The wound where she accidentally smeared algae is glowing green now.

Another curious tentacle prods her elbow. Rey slaps it away and the creature shies away, cooing, then the veins glow pink and something like fins raise along the sides of its jaw. She stares as they rapidly vibrate and the monster clicks rapidly, black tentacles gently writhing in a deliberate way. Is it… _flirting_ with her? Don’t some birds and spiders have colorful fins and feathers to attract mates?

She laughs, because it’s insane. Maybe she’s dead and in purgatory. This can’t be real. It doesn’t even have a penis—there’s just a bulge there with a weird slit.

“Do you know the way out?” she asks. She points up. “Surface?”

It doesn’t speak. It chirps, tentatively reaching for her wrist with a tentacle, and hisses when she slaps it. This has to be the right way.

Rey continues on even with the terrifying creature lurking in the shadows. It doesn’t follow her close behind but stalks her at a distance, sometimes clicking and cooing, like it’s tempting her to follow it. She pauses once or twice and considers it. Maybe it knows the way out. Like Gollum.

She pauses next to another stream and looks back. The creature hovers between two boulders, half transparent again, but turns opaque and pink at her glance. It taps its fingers together.

“Do you know the way out?” she asks again.

It cocks its head and drifts toward a different path, one heading off to the right. She has no idea where she is but maybe this thing can help. It would’ve eaten her by now if it were hungry.

“Is this the way out?” she calls.

It chirps from the shadows.

Rey huffs and clambers around a big blue stalagmite. Fine. It’s better than just wandering in the dark.

Her mind wanders while she follows the creature, always staying just out of reach. Hopefully Poe and Hux are okay. They must’ve gone down a different path and gotten separated but judging by the rising temperature and humidity, she should be on her way out. Hopefully.

She skirts a deep pool—maybe a cenote—and hesitates to look over the edge. It’s deep and dark, glowing from the algae just like the rest of the cave and ringed with stalagmites. Pretty.

A whistle gets her back on track. The creature is standing up on a ridge and undulates it’s fingers in a creepy wave that makes Rey reconsider following it. But there’s no going back now.

“Do you live alone down here?” she asks as she climbs the ridge. “Are you human? If you’re lost you can come back with me to… uh...”

The creature is standing below now pointing to the dark entrance to… something. Rey stops on the ridge and runs a hand through her damp hair, watching the thing point with its tentacles, then slowly bare jagged, sharp fangs in an eerie smile. It wants her to go inside. That can’t be the way out.

She laughs nervously. “What is that? The exit?”

It keeps smiling and pointing. She peers over her shoulder at the cenote in the distance and chews her lower lip. Well…

Rey hops down off the ridge and slowly approaches the creature. It waits for her to go inside first.

The walls are tighter and don’t glow so she can’t see a thing. Her pulse quickens, claustrophobia setting in as the narrow passage tightens around her, slimy and rough and humid. What is this? Where does it go? How does that thing even walk through here?

A cave spider skitters by Rey’s boots and she rushes through the rest of the passage. It suddenly opens up into a wide room with a high ceiling, dimly lit by red crystals that make it hard to see much. She rubs her eyes and squints and her heart stops.

Two familiar packs are leaning on the far wall. She stares at them, stumbling forward and dropping to her knees to inspect their contents. No walkie talkies, but Hux’s Harvard shirt is there, and Poe’s GoPro is in his pack. Oh no. Oh no—no, no, no…

As Rey looks around in disbelief, she finds more strange things littered around the den: camping equipment and t-shirts, most of which are shoved into a pile in the corner like a nest, and a whole mess of lanterns. Her eyes widen as she takes it all in, realizing that this thing feeds off the spelunkers it finds, and she’s probably its next snack.

Behind her, there’s a soft chirp.

She closes her eyes and slowly looks over her shoulder, trembling, to find the creature watching her from the mouth of the den. Tentacles gently corkscrew and it taps its fingertips together, hunched a bit like it’s nervous, veins glowing pink. The fins on its jaw vibrate shyly.

“Did you…” Rey touches Poe’s pack, chest tight. “What did you do to them?”

The creature growls and points to a bruise on its side. One of them fought back, but did it _eat_ them?

She swallows. “What do you eat? P-People?”

It blinks and nudges a pile of fish bones near its feet, then swipes algae off the wall and casually eats it. Okay—okay. So it didn’t eat them. It must just steal things, like a bird collecting shiny stuff.

The thing creeps into the den and points to something she didn’t notice on the wall: K Y L O carved with a sharp instrument. Must be its name. His name. It looks like a man.

She nods slowly, eyeing him. “Okay, Kylo. I’m Rey.”

He brightens. Rey watches him dig a Bowie knife from a pile of other knives and winces as he starts carving her name on the wall above his. He knows language so he must be human. How long has he been down here? How did he… change?

Kylo carelessly drops the knife back into the pile. He has empty bottles stacked in another part of the cave; another part of his collection. Rey peers back at the shirts and torn emergency blankets and when she looks back, Kylo is right in front of her, one tentacle poised to poke her forehead. It quickly withdraws.

“I have to leave,” she says. “Do you know the way out?”

He taps his fingers. A tentacle reaches into Hux’s pack and pulls out some of his extra pairs of clothes, which Kylo carries to the nest in the corner. His body shimmers and clothes _appear_ on him out of nowhere, the same ones he’s holding and carefully adding to the pile. He chirps and ignores Rey and her spine prickles. What’s he doing? What does he want?

She sits on the hard ground and flexes her fingers. There has to be a way out of here. There _has_ to be.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point Rey dozes off, very much against her better judgment. The cave is dark and it’s impossible to tell how much time has passed so she falls asleep leaning against the rough wall after Kylo wanders off through the corridor. She’s exhausted. Cold. Hux and Poe are god knows _where_ and…

Something is touching her hair. Feels like a breeze, but there can’t be a breeze down here. She frowns, shifting and slowly opening her eyes.

First she realizes she’s lying down in the pile of discarded clothes and shredded backpacks stuffed in the corner of the cave, which is _not_ where she fell asleep. Rey frowns and begins to turn her head when she feels another gentle touch along her hairline, featherlight and cool.

Then she hears… humming. It’s somewhere between a purr and a chirp and makes her spine prickle.

Rey’s eyes slowly widen as a black tentacle casually wanders down her forearm. It curls around her wrist, suckers tickling her skin and leaving behind small pinkish welts as they undulate. Her heart bounds to fast it seems to jump and lodge in her throat, and she just stares, breathless. What the _hell_.

Kylo is eagerly smelling her hair and has a hand shoved under the front of her shirt. She squirms, face burning as she wriggles from his embrace and rolls out onto the rough bare floor.

Rey sits up quick. He’s upright already, head cocked and pink jaw fins vibrating like he’s trying to entice her to come back. She stares at his writhing tentacles, each one nearly as thick as her forearm. No thanks.

“What are you doing?!” Rey demands. She blows her hair from her face and stands, teetering, wiping dirt off herself. “You can’t—don’t touch me.”

Kylo taps his fingertips together. His fins fold back and he dips his head to look at her through his eyelashes, like a puppy that bit too hard.

She swallows, shaking her head. “Just don’t… don’t do it again. Can you help me get out of here?”

He taps his fingers for another few seconds before he stands. He’s still wearing Hux’s clothes; gray hiking pants with a shitload of pockets and a black long-sleeved shirt, but these just _appeared_ on him. How?

Rey glances down at her palm. It’s glowing green where the algae mixed in through her cut. Maybe there are some weird things happening in this cave—beyond the tentacle man.

Kylo shuffles closer, chirping. He taps his fingertips.

“Can you help me?” Rey asks again. She watches him and takes a sharp step back when he edges nearer. “No—stay away—”

A tentacle lashes out for her wrist. It’s quick but she slaps it away, stumbling a step. Her heart races as she stares into Kylo’s vacant eyes and he gently hums. It’s obvious what he wants; really obvious and terrifying, and there’s no one here to help her.

His skin and eyes glow in the semi darkness. Rey takes a couple anxious breaths as the cave seems to close in around her and she’s swallowed up in his bright yellow eyes.

—•—

Rey wakes up alone in her bed.

It feels like any other day, and she slowly sits up to look around the empty room. Sunlight streams through the windows and falls across her dresser and the pile of clothes she left when she was in a rush to leave for the caving trip. Her old green rug is still on the floor, closet door is hanging open…

Her ears ring. Was it a nightmare?

The phone rings on her nightstand and she reaches over for it. In the quick motion Rey notices her palm and stops dead.

It’s glowing green, and now the color is winding up her wrist toward her forearm. She stares blankly, terrified because she doesn’t remember how she got home or what happened to Poe and Hux. It wasn’t a dream—she really met a tentacle monster in the cave, and lost her friends, and now she doesn’t know what the fuck is going on.

Her voice shakes when she answers the phone. “Hello?”

“Rey? You feeling okay?”

Rose. Rey looks around her bedroom once more, paranoid that something is watching.

“Yeah. Yeah.” She nods and gingerly gets out of bed. “Did Poe and Hux make it back alright?”

“…Yeah, they carried _you_ out of the cave. Don’t you remember?”

Her heart pounds as she shuffles to her dresser to find something clean to wear. Phone says it’s Saturday so no work today, but that leaves almost an entire day unaccounted for.

“No,” Rey croaks, “I don’t remember.”

“You fainted or something. They found you near the entrance but you were up talking last night. Everything seemed okay then.”

“I don’t remember. I don’t remember waking up.”

“Want me to come over?”

Rey agrees, on the verge of tears when she hangs up. That doesn’t make sense. How could she have been up talking? The last thing she remembers is being in the den of that horrible creature.

Fear flickers and she races to the bathroom.

Every sci-fi horror movie has horrible pregnancies inflicted on women by terrifying monsters. Rey flips on the lights and pulls up her shirt to check, pressing her stomach as hard as she can and pushing two fingers as deep inside herself as she can to check for anything _odd_. It seems fine. She feels fine.

She washes her hands and decides to take a shower. That should help calm her nerves. Maybe when Rose comes over she’ll remember everything.

Rey has just gotten dressed when the doorbell rings. She hurries to answer it and throws her arms around Rose, drawing a nervous laugh from her friend. It’s good to see her. At least something is normal.

“You okay?” Rose asks, shutting the door behind herself.

Rey paces her small kitchen, shaking her head. Her skin feels sticky and hot and the blue backsplash melts in with the white wall.

“I need to go to the hospital,” she mutters. She rubs her eyes and the backsplash separates again. “Do you mind coming with me?”

“Wait—why do you want to go to the hospital?”

Rose has her head cocked and motions for Rey to come sit at the kitchen table. It’s old; some antique they found on a Sunday afternoon drive, and she’s been meaning to paint it white for a while.

Rey takes a deep breath before she sits across from Rose. She holds out her palm.

“I touched some algae,” Rey says, hand trembling. “It’s been glowing ever since, and I think it’s… _migrating_.”

The chair squeaks as Rose leans over the table to look. She holds Rey’s wrist carefully in her hand, frowns, and shrugs.

“Looks fine to me.”

“It’s—it’s _glowing_!”

“Maybe you hit your head,” Rose suggests soothingly. She pats her forearm and smiles. “If you want to go lie down I can make you something to eat. Are you hungry? Maybe you should take a nap.”

Rey rips her hand away, staring at Rose incredulously. It’s fucking glowing clear as day. What the hell is Rose talking about?

She shakes her head and stands. “I’m going to the hospital; I think something—”

“I really want you to rest, Rey.”

They stop. Everything in the apartment stops, and maybe the world does outside, but Rey stares down at Rose, who is staring up at her, smiling. She doesn’t blink once for close to a full minute before it begins to turn in Rey’s mind that _something_ is wrong here.

Rey tries a laugh. “If I’m hallucinating, I should go to the hospital.”

“That’s not necessary.” Rose’s smile stretches a bit further. “You’ll be just fine right here.”

“I think I’ll go, Rose.”

“He would prefer you stay in bed.”

Cold spears through Rey’s stomach. Her eyes slowly widen, terror creeping in icy tendrils down her spine, but Rose remains unmoved.

 _He would prefer you stay in bed_.

Fuck. What does that mean? What does this mean? What the fuck is she supposed to do?

Rose blinks once, languid, still smiling. She hauls herself from her chair in a rigid motion, like a robot, and Rey stays frozen to the spot. Rose tilts her head.

“Why don’t you go lie down? He would like it very much if you would lie down.”

“Rose.” Rey rolls her lips, fighting back tears. “I know you don’t mean that. Let me go.”

She raises her eyebrows.

“Please lie down, Rey. He insists.”

No fucking way. No goddamn way.

Rey makes a break for the door and escapes before Rose can grab the back of her shirt. She casts a terrified look over her shoulder as she makes it to the emergency stairs and flings open the door.

Poe is waiting two steps down, smiling. His eyes glow yellow in the darkness.

“Please lie down, Rey,” he says.

She slams the door shut and races for the elevator instead, passing Rose along the way, who stands in the doorway smiling. Heart pounding, breathless, Rey keeps her eyes on Rose until she finds the elevator hallway. 

Rey turns the corner and screams when she finds Hux waiting for her, head tilted, smiling like the other two with glowing yellow eyes. He shuffles closer.

“Please go lie down,” he calls softly.

“No, no—” Rey shakes her head, backtracking into the hallway. “Please—”

“He would prefer if you would lie down, Rey.”

The only other escape is the emergency exit through her bedroom window, and that means passing Rose again. But as she backs away from Hux eerily shuffling closer, she knows it’s the only possible escape.

Rey shrieks when she sees Poe now in the hallway casually shuffling the same way Hux is. He calls out to her but she runs into her apartment, past Rose sitting at the kitchen table with a blank look on her face, straight to her bedroom.

She slams the door shut and turns the lock. Chest tight, she breathes hard, slowly backing away.

And she hears a chirp.

Rey squeezes her eyes shut at the sound, lower lip quivering. A tentacle brushes her hair from her neck, followed by more soft chirping, and she breaks down into tears. How is he here? How did he get _here_?

“Please don’t,” she whispers. Her teeth chatter as the tentacle strokes along her temple. “Please don’t.”

Kylo looms behind her now, close enough that she can feel his breath in her hair. His tentacles are curiously prodding her on all sides now, hands wrapping around her middle, and she doesn’t dare move a muscle. How did he find her? How did he do that to her friends?

He tries turning her toward the bed but Rey resists, shrieking and fighting against his hold. Kylo drags her to the floor with irritated clicks and chirps and drags her between his legs, wrapping tentacles around her arms to keep her from flailing.

“No—no!” Rey kicks and screams as he unbuttons her jeans, impatiently pushing them down to her knees. “Let go! Let me—!”

A tentacle trails her stomach, sticky and cool. She stops dead to stare at it and watches the thing worm under the hem of her panties.

Her breath catches, and Kylo shifts behind her, humming. Two more tentacles emerge to curl around her thighs, spreading them so he can roam further—and his hands push up the front of her shirt. Rey stares at the tentacle coiling in her panties and makes a stifled moan as it traces her slit. Suckers tug lightly at her skin.

She leans on his chest, cringing when the thick tentacle gently penetrates her. Tears roll down her cheeks but it still feels _good_ , even though it shouldn’t, and Kylo kisses her temple and coos. Her heels dig into the floor, toes curling. One of the suckers is teasing her clit and with the tentacle already thrusting inside her, Rey fears she’s going to come.

“Please,” she rasps. Her eyes roll. “Oh god—please don’t make me—”

The tentacles tighten around her arms and legs to keep her from struggling away from her climax. The one inside her gives lewd, wet thrusts, filling her until she thinks she might burst—and then she does, coming and whimpering and biting her lip to hide it. Her entire body quivers and she limply squirms on the floor, Kylo chirping in her hair.

Her heart races after it’s over, breaths coming quick and shallow. Kylo gently withdraws his tentacle and impatiently tears off her bra from the back so he can fondle her breasts with his hands. He paws at her hungrily; curiously, like a teenage boy. Rey is too weak and terrified to resist.

She whimpers as he pulls her in his groin. It _feels_ like he’s hard, but she doesn’t remember seeing a penis or anything in the cave. She futilely resists the powerful tentacles, Kylo playing with her nipples and rubbing himself on her lower back. He’s panting and chirping and impatiently pulls her up into his lap.

Something prods her entrance. Rey’s eyes widen and she shakes her head but Kylo slowly impales her on his length anyway, guiding the depth by holding her waist. He puffs on her neck and coos at her panicked whines that don’t quite reach a scream. She’s in too much shock to summon up a real scream, and a tentacle curls around her mouth to prevent her from making any sound at all.

It’s thick like his tentacle; maybe ribbed, because she gets an odd sensation every time he slips free a few inches to pile back inside her again. Kylo pushes her down to the hilt and grasps her hips to guide his thrusts. His tentacles keep her legs spread and her arms restrained at her sides, squeezing in time with his eager, excited thrusts.

Rey manages to tilt her head enough to see his cock thrusting inside her: it’s the same color as his skin, threaded through with colorful veins like the rest of him, but she can only see the base. He nips her ear and slides a tentacle along her stomach to her clit, teasing with one of the suckers. She rests her head back and squeezes her eyes shut. No, no. No… no…

But she comes again anyway, digging her nails into her palms and groaning into the tentacle wrapped around her mouth. Kylo grunts and his cock twitches and throbs inside her, big hands pushing down on her hips as he finishes. Rey swallows and squirms at the uncomfortable sensation and his heavy breaths on her neck. He pushes, thrusts squelching as he empties inside her. It’s not quite warm the way it should be.

He slows to a stop. Rey is still afraid to open her eyes and look between her legs, so she sits silently in his lap and bites back tears.

Kylo hums and chirps, breathless. He wraps all his tentacles and both his arms around her, hugging so tight it makes her choke. But Rey refuses to open her eyes, because if she does, she has to admit that this is not just a horrible nightmare.


End file.
